


Diet Coke

by CLNhembrador



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Construction worker Jackson, Construction worker Jaebum, Daddy Kink, Fluff, I love that commercial, Jaebum calls Jinyoung baby boy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Secretary Bambam, Smut, Spit As Lube, ceo Jinyoung, inspired by that 90s diet coke commercial, publishing house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLNhembrador/pseuds/CLNhembrador
Summary: Jinyoung never expected that he’d be spending his lunch breaks like this.





	Diet Coke

**Author's Note:**

> So there was once a commercial for Diet Coke during the 90s and I just had to write this.
> 
> This is the commercial by the way:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdrE1VMxzoE

30 minutes. Exactly 30 minutes were left before their lunch breaks would begin and Jinyoung was more than ready to drop all of the documents in his hand. He was going crazy with the amount of paperwork that has been given to him over the last few weeks and was almost nearing the end of it. He rubs at his eyes from behind his glasses, he was beyond tired. The top of his hair was sticking in different directions and there were tones of blues and purples that was starting to show on his face.

Jinyoung, at the ripe age of 23, had the family company passed on to him just right after he graduated due to his father wanting to retire early. They owned a publishing company. He didn’t have any complaints really because he truly loved his job, he grew up around books and just adored writing. He just wishes that he had a bit more time to have fun and live a little. He hadn’t even had a proper date since he was 19!

He sighs and drops his head on the stack of papers on his desk and stares at the view from the side of his office. He was on the 12th floor so he had a pretty decent perspective of the city and the people below it. His eyes narrow down to the construction site next to their building.

He was glad that there was going to be another infrastructure next to theirs that wasn’t that tall to block the scenery. He just hated the sound of metal hitting metal and other various site noises. He can’t wait until the day it’s finished.

Just as he was about to go over some of the mail that he had just received this morning, his secretary bursts in the door.

“Jinyoung-hyung!” yells Bambam, his eyes full of excitement as he runs towards his boss’ desk.

Kunpimook Bhuwakul or Bambam has been by Jinyoung’s side since he started to man the company. He wanted a secretary who could put a little normalcy in his life, someone who wouldn’t treat him too highly and someone who does stupid things to make him happy. They met when Jinyoung became a student tour guide at his university for international students and since then, the Thai boy never left his side.

“What is it Bam?” he says.

“Wait…why are you still working? It's 11:30 already!” the other scolds, something that rarely happens between them.

Jinyoung glances at the clock that hung from above the doors and perks up. He was about to take his container full of grilled chicken breast and pasta when his secretary claps his hands loudly, looking like he remembered something.

“Have you seen the latest beauty from below us?” Bambam asks.

Jinyoung raises his eyebrows at that. The only thing that was below them was the noisy and dangerous construction site. Bambam looks at him and groans, deciding to go behind Jinyoung’s chair and push him towards the window.

“There!” he points “You basically have the best view in the entire building!”

The young boss looks at where the other was referring. Cement, metal poles, wires and…

 

 

Oh.

 

 

_Oh._

 

 

 

His eyes widen like saucers and he audibly gulps. Low and behold, there was an actual god who stood among men. Jinyoung doesn’t notice his secretary mumbling, saying that ‘Hyung! Look at the tall and lean guy over there with the black coconut haircut! He’s cute!’ and ‘Hyung! This is the greatest thing that has ever happened here!’ because Jinyoung only had his eyes on the guy who was instructing his men.

He looked tall. His face looked like he’d been chiseled out of marble because of how beautifully pale he his, his eyes were cat like – piercing and sexy in a way that Jinyoung can’t describe, and he had two beauty marks that adorned his left brow bone. He looked commanding and respectable as he gives out the final protocols of the day. Jinyoung’s gaze starts moving down and he can hear his heartbeat thumping loudly against his chest as the man starts stripping off his white shirt when his men started leaving him. Muscles, sweat, and dirt covered every inch of the construction worker’s body. The sweat made him glisten under the rays of the sun. The young boss was pretty sure he was going to lose it, and just when he thought it wouldn’t get any better, the man opens up a can of diet coke and starts to drink. His Adam's apple bobbing sinfully at every gulp he took. Some of the liquid spilling out from the sides, trailing down from his slick neck down to his pecs and right to his chiseled abdominals.

Bambam must’ve noticed where Jinyoung was fixated and smirked. He patted the other’s shoulder and quickly murmured an ‘Enjoy hyung!’ then he skipped out of the office unnoticed.

Jinyoung doesn’t realize that he was basically burning holes through his window until the construction worker notices him. The young boss stills as the man looks at him questioningly for a few seconds. Jinyoung could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and his ears for being caught, he wanted to die from embarrassment.

The man smiles at him. Eyes going into slits when he does, and waves.

Park Jinyoung turns redder and runs out of his office.

 

 

 -

 

 

 

The next day, Bambam had to force Jinyoung into going in his office.

“Bam! He saw me staring at him!” he cries as the redhead pushes him down to his desk chair. Jinyoung pouts and looks at Bambam like a lost puppy. The secretary just chuckles and proceeds to give the other his schedule of the day. He had a meeting at 10 am with another publishing company, by 10:30 he should be sorting out the manuscript that their newest author Kim Namjoon had written, he’ll be having his lunch break a bit later than usual-

“What?”

“I’m sorry that your lunch will be pushed a bit later. Namjoon-ssi insisted that he needed to meet you immediately regarding his new work.” Bambam replies.

“O-oh…uhm…okay” he stutters. The secretary was trying his hardest not to tease the elder but it was just so painfully hard when he saw the slight disappointment in the other’s eyes when he said that lunch will be moved a bit. He decides against it, sensing a hectic and stressful day ahead of them. He presses a handful of new documents for Jinyoung and leaves the office.

The raven head, out of sheer curiosity, moves towards the window. Wondering if he could get another chance to see the really handsome guy at the construction site. His eyes dart from left to right and top to bottom, searching for him. And he was.

He still looked like a sex god but even more so now. He had a white tank top on and loose jeans on him that was sliding down his hips dangerously, exposing his black underwear.  Jinyoung curses at how beautifully sculpted the guy was and then flushes when his mind starts trailing further into dirty ideas. How the hell was he going to concentrate today with that view beside him?

 

 

The guys waved at him. _Again._

 

He was caught staring. _Again._

 

 

He waves and hurriedly walks to his desk, cheeks flushed.

 

 

 

Jinyoung’s day typically has a routine and is more often than not, undisturbed. He sorts through dozens of contracts with their different authors, reads manuscripts, holds meetings with cover artists, authors, and his editors. It was an endless cycle of work basically.

Kim Namjoon is one of their top best-selling authors to date and has received multiple awards for his creations. His works are what brought Jinyoung the self-assurance that he could succeed in this industry. It was what he was most proud of. He was the only one who approved of having Namjoon’s works to Park Media. Everyone doubted him and the author but the young boss could see the potential and agreed to publish his work.

“Park Jinyoung-ssi”

The tall blonde man enters Jinyoung’s office with familiarity and behind him follows his manager and 5-month fiancé, Kim Seokjin. The CEO beams at them. He has been friends with the couple, especially Seokjin since they have been hanging out since they were in university together. Jinyoung often teases how the hell the clumsy and nerdy Namjoon managed to steal one of the most beautiful seniors on campus.

“Namjoon, I told you not to use formalities anymore!” he complains, and the eldest in the room giggles.

“I’m joking” Namjoon smiles and suddenly starts with business “So did you read the new work I sent you?”

Jinyoung lifts up the stack of papers, post-its sticking from different sides and writings all over the typed document. The raven head smirks at the dumbfounded expression the two had on their faces and proceeds to discuss the new plans for Namjoon’s book series. Exchanging banters and remarks here and there. The CEO enjoys it when he’s close with his authors because he can get more personal and more comfortable about them on his opinions regarding the text. He can also squeeze out more from their thick brains in order for them to think deeper and work better.

They finish their meeting in a record time of 45 minutes, leaving them a few more to spare. Seokjin takes this opportunity to talk to Jinyoung about the wedding.

“On December?” the younger asks.

“Yup! Joonie and I agreed that we wanted to have a white wedding in the States.” Seokjin gushes about how excited he is and how the preparation has been going. Jinyoung wishes he could be there to help his friend but Seokjin chastises him, saying that he had enough work as it is. The elder then asks him if he had anyone special nowadays.

Jinyoung shakes his head.

“You said it yourself hyung, I have enough work as it is. Dating needs time and I clearly don’t have much of it” he sulks.

Seokjin pats his shoulder and smiles, warm and motherly. “I’m sure you’ll find someone. You might even be surprised.”

They start saying their goodbyes with the promise of seeing each other again soon, the eldest hurriedly adds that it shouldn’t be in the office next time and Jinyoung laughs as he shuts the door. As soon as they were gone, the raven head sighs and realizes how lonely he was. Namjoon and Seokjin were so fortunate to have found each other at such a young age, he wishes that he had some time to find someone or fool around a bit more. A frown settles itself upon his features and he rubs his eyes to stop himself from going into his self-depreciation mode.

He shouldn’t be like this, he scolds himself. He huffs and sits down on his desk, burying himself in work to distract the thoughts plaguing his mind. Not noticing a pair of eyes following him from behind his window.

And so the routine continues and even stricter than usual. There was suddenly an influx of authors who decided to send him their work, he was conflicted on whether to be happy about it since they were all inspired or mad about it because he couldn’t leave his office because of it. Bambam also seems to be on the edge, he was answering phone calls left and right, running to his office and rushing out. Both of them surviving mostly on caffeine and sugar.

This doesn’t stop Jinyoung from occasionally glancing at the construction site and exchanging awkward waves of acknowledgment from the hot worker. It suddenly became part of his day to day activities, they would smile at each other and then proceed to go on with their day. It sends pleasant butterflies fluttering in his stomach whenever they do.

It keeps his cute little fantasy alive before scurrying off to do more work. It has been 3 weeks since the first time he saw the man, sometimes he’d eat his lunch by the window and to his surprise, the other does so too (but near the area where he can see Jinyoung). The first time they did this, Bambam had barged in his office, startling the CEO. It earns a laugh from the construction worker and Jinyoung coos at how adorable the man was before suddenly remembering his secretary’s presence.

He endured a whole day of teasing from Bambam because of that.

Days have passed and Jinyoung was getting shoved down a rabbit hole of papers. He was exhausted, his eyes were black and blue, his lips were starting to chap and he was paler than usual. He was also doing an excessive amount of overtime in the office. Often forgetting to eat.

The construction worker seems to notice that. He looks on and watches how the redhead would bring his “admirer” some food, thanks him and proceeds to neglect it. He was getting a bit worried which was startling since they barely knew each other. The raven head was noticeably getting skinnier too.

“Hey boss! Jaebum!” Jackson, one of the technicians on the site, hollers.

“What?” he turns, thoughts cut off.

Jackson, ever since Jaebum started staying near the next building’s window, had taken notice of how soft their leader had become because of the sight from behind it. It was like Romeo and Juliet, he thinks to himself.

“Why don’t you just go over there and talk to him? I know that you care about him.”

Jaebum slumps his shoulders “I can’t.” The other crosses his arms and asks why not.

“I don’t know what to say to him.”

The other drags both of his palms on his face in frustration. Jaebum has practically been sending heart shaped eyes towards the boy for the last couple of weeks. It was getting a little disgusting now if he was being honest. Jackson then pushes a container in front of Jaebum. It was a small healthy meal that consists of chicken soup, a tub of stir-fried vegetables and rice. The leader looks at him in confusion. Jackson motions with his head towards the CEO.

“Take it to him later. Goodluck!” he raises his hands and jogs away from Jaebum.

 

_It’s now or never then._

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It was already nearing midnight and Jinyoung was still unmoving from his desk. A knock startles him from his concentration.

“Ugh…Bam. I told you to go home already!” he yells.

The door to his office opens and his jaw drops. Right there, in his building, was the construction guy that he has been ogling and dreaming about for quite a long time. He was wearing a simple white shirt and jeans, he looked so out of place and yet it makes Jinyoung smile. Jaebum smiles at him as well. The CEO, despite his tired expression, looks adorable in the middle of the room with papers everywhere, his glasses were askew and his hair was tousled from the multiple times that Jinyoung has been running his hands through it.

“Hi,” the brunet says.

“Hey, yourself” Jinyoung replies.

Jaebum scratches the back of his neck and trudges forward to where the other was. Jinyoung registers the small bag in his hands and immediately remembers something.

“Wait…how’d you get in here?”

“The uhmmm…” he flushes “I ran into the tall skinny guy with red hair on my way here.” He was now standing in front of Jinyoung and he looked even more gorgeous up close. His heart beats at a speed that Jinyoung knows isn’t normal.

“He just grinned at me and told me to go straight ahead.” Jaebum finishes. The raven head gestures towards the seat in front the desk and makes the other relax. They were both tense, walking on an icy surface that may break if they weren’t careful. Jinyoung moves some of his items in order to make some space and the other perks up.

“Oh, by the way, I brought you dinner,” he says while placing the bag on the empty space in the middle of Jinyoung’s table. Jaebum opens it up and takes out the containers one by one. The silence was broken by the sound of the raven head's stomach, prompting its owner that it had been neglected for some time. Jinyoung looks down embarrassed and the other’s heart warms at how easily the CEO gets flustered.

The raven head situates himself in front of his desk, across from Jaebum. They eat in a comfortable silence, exchanging information about each other back and forth. Jinyoung learns that Jaebum is a general contractor and that he lives around 10 minutes away from where Jinyoung resides. He has a cat named Nora, a cute but feisty animal that loves to leave nasty scratches on Jaebum’s forearms. He loves to eat and often chucks a whole piece of meat inside his mouth. He also loves to read.

Jinyoung, Jaebum learns, is the youngest CEO of a publishing company. He loves to read, of course, and gets very excited about books. He has a tendency to keep talking and apologizes when he notices how long he’s been babbling. He gets flustered quickly. His eyes crinkle like whiskers when he smiles and he covers his mouth whenever he laughs.

Jaebum was so infatuated. Jinyoung was too.

It was amazing how easily they had slipped into an easy conversation as if they had known each other for quite a while, and how much they had in common. Jaebum didn’t seem like too much of a fantasy for Jinyoung anymore. He thinks back to what Seokjin said about him finding someone soon, he didn’t want to dwell on it too much but he thinks that maybe this is that moment. Jaebum was just too perfect. He stares at the way the brunet’s mouth moves and thinks about all the possible actions that he could do. All the possible scenarios to all of that and all the possible consequences as well. _Take a leap._ He thinks. _You might even be surprised._ Seokjin’s voice echoes in his mind.

Jaebum notices Jinyoung zoning out and was planning on asking him if he was okay until the raven head's face was suddenly millimeters away from his.

Jinyoung’s lips are then pressed against Jaebum’s. His hands fisting the front of the Jaebum’s shirt while the other had his hands gripped firmly of his waist. They stayed like that for a few moments, the young boss trying to shoo away the bursting fireworks in his chest. His brain practically short circuits when he registers Jaebum’s tongue swiping at his bottom lip, asking for access. He moans at that, giving the brunet a chance to explore his mouth. Jaebum expertly licks at the roof of his mouth. Jinyoung makes a sound from the back of his throat when Jaebum starts sucking on his tongue. They angle their mouths better, tasting each other while their hands start roaming around. Exploring more of the other’s body.

Jinyoung’s head was suddenly pulled back and he realizes that one of the elder’s hands were on his hair, exposing his throat. Jaebum eyes darken further at the sight of it. Jinyoung’s pale virginal skin was presented to him, all for his take. He dives in and starts placing bites and bruises, marking the other as his. The breathy moans and groans that Jinyoung was eliciting went straight to Jaebum’s cock. 

He presses his thigh between the younger’s legs to spread them apart. Letting the other rut against it. He couldn’t believe how submissive Jinyoung has become in his hands. Jaebum smirks against his neck and slides his hands down the front of Jinyoung’s pants, cupping him growing erection. Jinyoung hiccups at that and whines when Jaebum did nothing.

“Please” he begs “Please touch me.”

But Jaebum didn’t listen, he loved to tease.

Jinyoung suddenly finds the strength to push Jaebum off his neck that earns him a confused stare. The raven head was breathing heavily and he starts to unbutton his dress shirt. One by one, he exposes the line of his torso with Jaebum’s eyes following the movement of his hands. If Jaebum wasn’t going to touch him then he’d do it himself.

He unbuckles his belt and drops his slacks right down, pooling at his ankles. Leaving him exposed, only in his black boxers. The elder’s pupils were blown to its maximum as he stares at the beauty before him. Jinyoung bites his lips due to embarrassment but he was just so horny and desperate, he hooks his fingers on the sides of his underwear and peels them off. He looks at Jaebum, who had his stiff cock in his hands, lazily stroking it.

“Jaebum-ah” Jinyoung breathes, gaining the other’s attention back to his face.

Jinyoung then drops to his knees and opens his mouth, making an ‘Ah’ sound. Jaebum was sure that his soul left his body. Here was the CEO of Park Media, ripe for the taking, non-verbally asking him if he could fuck his mouth. It was a sight that looked like it came straight from a porno. He got harder if that was possible.

Jaebum places the tip of his cock on the flat surface of Jinyoung’s tongue. The younger licks. Jinyoung was no expert when it comes to blowjobs but he knew enough to entice his partners. He swirls his tongue around the blunt head of Jaebum’s cock before downing his entire length. He presses further until Jaebum was hitting the back of his throat. Tears spill from Jinyoung’s eyes as he tries his best to breathe through his nose.

Jaebum was not a fan of oral sex in general. It was messy and he often hates the sound that comes when it’s done. Jinyoung changes that for him though. As he looks down to see such a prim and proper guy, eyes closed, on his knees and swallowing his cock like it’s the most delicious thing in the world right now. He loves it.

“Oh fuck baby” he mumbles under his breath when Jinyoung puts his attention on the head of his cock, lapping at the precum that started to drip from there. The ravenhead purrs at the taste of it. Jaebum peers at Jinyoung and he curses incoherently when he realizes what the other was doing.

Jinyoung had one hand on pumping on his neglected cock while the other was fingering his backside. He was already three fingers in. The elder quickly pulls Jinyoung off his cock and lifts him onto his desk, shoving everything down the sides.

“You’re so hot Jinyoungie” he mutters and places his hands on the insides of Jinyoung’s thighs, spreading them as wide as possible and raising them to rest on his shoulders. The younger’s hands fly down to cover himself, feeling far too exposed especially when he registers Jaebum’s breath against him.

As Jaebum had expected, Jinyoung was already wet and open down there, pink hole clenching around nothing. He tests it out and licks a fat stripe from Jinyoung’s asshole to his perineum. Jaebum growls at how wonderful Jinyoung tastes and proceeds to roll his tongue in waves, lapping at the tight ring of muscle.

“Jae-Jae…Jaebum-ah…Oh god please. I nee-I need..” he pleads while rolling his hips, pushing it further back against the brunet’s face.

And Jaebum thrusts his tongue inside, and it sends a lightning bolt straight through Jinyoung’s body from head to toe. He presses his finger right alongside his tongue, sending Jinyoung into a hot frenzy. Jinyoung’s thighs were shaking, eyes glossed over and mouth wide and salivating. He was sweating from how delirious he was and his need to come.

He starts to reach for his aching cock, Jaebum notices and slaps his hand away.

“No can do baby. You can’t touch yourself until daddy tells you” he smirks at the state he put the raven head in.

Jinyoung starts a mantra of please, tears freely spilling from his eyes. It was all too much yet it wasn’t what he really needed. His nails were starting to dent the wooden surface of his desk and his knuckles were turning white.

“Fuck me please. Daddy, I need your cock inside me” he sobs.

“Beg for it baby, I know you can do better than that.” Jaebum says and smacks Jinyoung’s right ass cheek.

“Daddy…daddy. I need your cock so bad” Jinyoung starts to flush at the words leaving his mouth “I’m such a cockslut for Daddy. Please fuck me, I’m so wet and open for you.”

“Fuck…Jinyoung.”

Despite his want to torture Jinyoung more, Jaebum was also in pain. His dick was starting to protest from lack of any stimulation. He spits on it, trying to get it as slick as he can get to make it easier for Jinyoung. He places the tip of his cock head at Jinyoung’s entrance and starts pushing in.

The younger’s eyes goes wide at the stretch and a moan gets ripped from his throat from how good and how painful it feels. Jinyoung figured that he had mentally prepared himself when he was shoving Jaebum’s cock down the back of his throat but Jaebum was so hot and thick inside of him, and he was able to reach places in him that he couldn’t with just his fingers.

“You’re so fucking-shit…shit Jinyoungie. So tight”

He moves one hand to press the raven head's hips flat on the desk. He tests it out and rolls his hips, once he did, Jaebum couldn’t stop. He starts pounding into Jinyoung with vigor. The younger starts crying, his head thrown back from the intensity of Jaebum’s thrusts and how every movement seems to have found his prostate.

Jaebum seems to know what he wants without him ever uttering a word. He knows when to go hard, when to go deep and when to go slow, changing paces to keep him satisfied yet also on the edge. The brunet looks down and it just gets hotter, to see his cock sliding in and out of Jinyoung’s hole that was raw, pink and puffy.

“S’good…so good” Jinyoung mumbles, feeling a familiar heat pooling in his nether regions and as if reading his mind. Jaebum clamps his fingers on the base of Jinyoung’s cock to prevent him from reaching his climax. Jinyoung’s body arches.

“Daddy please no no…let me come. I need to come. Jae-daddy…don’t do this” he lets out a strangled groan as he shudders from his dry orgasm. He was clenching uncontrollably on Jaebum’s cock and it was an extreme mental battle for the elder not to come right there and then.

He pulls Jinyoung’s body up and carries him. Jaebum then sits down on the desk chair and props Jinyoung above him, legs straddling his thighs.

“Want to come baby?”

Jinyoung nods.

“Does my baby boy want to come?” Jaebum’s voice was evidently laced with lust and Jinyoung can’t help but whimper.

“Ride me then.”

Jinyoung drops his hips, his abused hole engulfing the brunet’s cock at once. Air gets punched out of his lungs and his eyes roll back as the motion directly hits his sensitive spot. He starts bouncing and every other thought other than Jaebum gets tossed in the air. It was all _Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum._ The feeling of Jaebum’s lips on his nipples, the feeling of his hands on his hips, the flex of his biceps as he helps him find rhythm.

 “I want it harder” the younger grips on his shoulders and sighs as he rolls his hips, “faster” he moans, “deeper.”

Jaebum thrusts upwards and a loud smack of skin echoes in the office. His hands grasping firmly on Jinyoung’s ass cheeks, spreading them wide as he continues his assault. Jinyoung forgets how to breathe and his thighs quiver. The slide of Jaebum’s cock against his walls brings sparks dancing across his slick skin and white starts edging around his eyes as the knot in his stomach gets tighter and tighter.

“Don’t-don’t stop daddy…ah- _ah”_ Jinyoung was drooling now and Jaebum bites his lips at how sexy it looks, his hips start to stutter.

“I’m close-shit baby. I’m so close.”

Jinyoung wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck, hugging him and pressing their torsos against each other. His cock rubbing deliciously against the brunet’s hard abs. With his mouth close to Jaebum’s ear, moaning and panting and whining, it sends the elder into a frenzy.

“I’m gonna come. Fuck. _Fuck. Daddy. Jaebum._ I’m-“the ravenhead screams, his cock spilling between their bodies. He clenches on the elder, making him release as well. Jinyoung could feel Jaebum’s hot seed coating his insides and he sighs at how good it feels. How full he feels. The brunet starts peppering kissing on the juncture of Jinyoung’s neck while mumbling a slew of praises.

Jinyoung hisses when Jaebum pulls out and the elder apologizes. Cum starts dripping from his raw hole down to his thighs and he whimpers at how sticky he feels.

“I’ll clean you up, just wait here.” Jaebum stands up and starts rummaging around the office to look for tissues. He starts wiping the cum off their torsos and then at Jinyoung’s legs to his ass. The younger flinches and Jaebum reassures him that he’ll be quick and that he has to do this. He dresses the younger as well, seeing as his limbs had turned to jelly and his head had started swaying to sleep after their intense activity. The elder chuckles as he fixes around the messy room, trying to make it look presentable for the next day as possible.

“Jaebummie…” Jinyoung says, voice soft and endearing. A smile forces itself on Jaebum’s face upon hearing the pet name.

He walks over to Jinyoung and hauls him up on his back, hands encasing themselves on the back of Jinyoung’s thighs to support his weight. “Hold on tight Jinyoungie” he says. The younger nuzzles against him and starts drifting off.

They lock up the office and proceeds to head towards Jinyoung’s apartment. Jaebum carrying a sore Jinyoung all the way there.

 

 

“Hey, Jinyoung” Jaebum says while looking over his shoulder, seeing the other’s cute face squished against his shoulders.

“Hm?”

“I’ll take you out tomorrow, how does 7 pm sound?”

 

 

Jinyoung smiles. “I never thought I’d be doing things backward but yes, 7 pm sounds good.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Follow me on:  
> Tumblr: http://clnhembrador.tumblr.com/  
> twitter: @CLNhembrador  
> Instagram: clnhembrador


End file.
